


Fanfikówki

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter), RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fans, Fanservice, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Powerpuff Girls References, The Powerpuff Girls
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Świadome swej wręcz niezwykłej kreatywności postanowiły poświęcić życie walce z nudą i normalnością: Fanfikówki!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts), [zxullymaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxullymaxwell/gifts), [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts), [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/gifts).



Kanon, miłość i różne pomysły…

 

Oto składniki, które wybrano do stworzenia idealnych fanek.

Ale profesor Fandom dodał do mieszanki jeszcze jeden, przypadkowy składnik: związek LGBT!

I tak narodziły się trzy fanfikowe dziewczynki: Crackówka, Fluffówka i Angstówka!

Świadome swej wręcz niezwykłej kreatywności postanowiły poświęcić życie walce z nudą i normalnością!

Fanfikówki!


End file.
